


Matchmaker

by GoringWriting



Series: IronStrange Bingo 2019 [6]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, Age Regression/De-Aging, Babies, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Crack Treated Seriously, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 15:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: What happens when Tony and Stephen are de-aged by the villain of the week?Written for the IronStrange Bingo square "cloak"





	Matchmaker

Levi likes to think that in the centuries they’ve been alive they’ve seen everything. Every evil spell, every sort of magical mishap and experiment. 

However Levi has never seen this before.

“Just keep an eye on them while I try to fix this,” Wong says nose buried in a book and Levi looks down at the toddler and infant in Stephen’s reading chair.

Tony is trying to get his tiny toes into his mouth while Stephen tries to pull them away. 

Who knew there was a spell to de-age someone?

“Nuh...icky,” Stephen mumbles around his thumb that Levi has been trying to pull out of his mouth for the past hour with little success. Stephen leans down and Tony whines as his foot is pulled out of his mouth once again.

“Ony op, toes icky,” Stephen says pushing them down and Levi watches as Tony turns red faced and his lip wobbles and he starts crying and flailing hitting Stephen in the nose.

Stephen’s nose scrunches up and he pulls his thumb out of his mouth just as he starts sneezing and with each sneeze a brightly colored butterfly materializes and flutters around Tony landing on the infant’s face making him giggle and calm down.

Levi is distinctly glad they never decided to have children. However the two adults turned children are adorable as Levi swoops them up and begins rocking them to sleep.

Tony is the first to fall asleep little mouth dropping open and head resting on Stephen’s chest as Stephen cuddles him closely. It would seem as babies the two emotionally stunted men are much freer with their affections.

Stephen watches Tony sleep before burying his face in Tony’s curls, because even as a baby the man has fantastic hair. Stephen should be jealous with his weirdly uneven hair. No wonder he has no pictures from when he was a baby.

“Hey Levi, have you seen Dad…awww look at the cuties!” Peter squeals waking the two of them up and their eyes are dead giveaways to who they are.

“Oh shit...don’t tell Dad I said that. Is that really...there’s no way...de-aging is a thing I have to worry about now? What is this? A comic book?” Peter says looking down at the chubby cheeked infant that is his mentor who seems overjoyed that Peter is there. Even when a baby it seems Peter is one of Tony’s favorite people.

Levi watches as Tony reaches for Peter who scoops him up and buries his face in Tony’s hair.

“Do babies always smell this good?” Peter asks and Levi shrugs, they don’t have a nose.

Stephen seems to like the way Tony smells because he starts whining and reaching for him. Peter hands him back with a pout before heading out to go to the store and Levi wonders what he was even doing in the Sanctum in the first place. The more time Stephen and Tony seem to be spending together the more Tony or Peter show up here. 

Stephen cuddles against Tony and they both fall asleep and Levi slips under their bodies and carries them to Stephen’s bed, just as Wong comes in waving a spell book excitedly.

“I have finally found the spell to reverse this,” he says before moving his hands in the most complex formation Levi has seen in their life. 

They wait a few seconds and soon the two men begin growing and aging and in minutes both men are back to their usual appearances, still asleep. 

“There, the spell is over. You keep an eye on them when they wake up. I’m not sure if they’ll remember everything or not and they might be startled. I have to go rearrange the library. The child made a mess of it like always,” Wong says but Levi knows what the little twitch in the corner of his mouth means. It’s hard not to like Peter.

Once Wong leaves the room Levi settles themself over the foot of the bed after tucking them in. After all the room is chilly and they are naked. 

Levi gets to rest for about an hour when they feel the two men waking up.

“Oh shit. Did we…?” Tony says and Levi looks up at the two men who are sitting awkwardly next to each other in bed blanket clenched up to their chests.

“I don’t know...I don’t feel like we...but there are spells for that. Do you?”

“No, I don’t feel like I had a dick shoved up me,” Tony says and both men blink at each other and then burst out laughing the awkwardness dissipating quickly.

“Are there really kinky little spells in your skill set?” Tony asks wiggling his eyebrow.

“I know they exist but I’ve never had much use for them,” Stephen says.

“I don’t believe that. Hot little thing like you,” Tony says.

“I was only interested in one man and that was both sexually and romantically,” Stephen says.

“Then use those spells on him,” Tony says.

“Apparently I did and can’t remember any of it,” Stephen says and Tony blinks.

“You mean me? You were interested in me? Romantically?” Tony squeaks.

“Yeah.”

“I’m interested in you romantically,” Tony says and if Levi had vocal cords they would be screaming about time!

“Do you want to go get breakfast? I know a deli that makes a mean bacon, egg, and cheese?” Stephen asks and Tony nods and Stephen summons clothing for both of them and they get dressed and start walking through the sanctum. Running into Peter coming in as they are heading out.

“Hey Dad, Dr. Strange, glad to see you’re back to your proper ages,” Peter says and Levi could strangle the kid.

“What?”

“You don’t remember? You got de-aged to babies,” Peter says and the two men share a look as he walks away towards the library.

“We what?” Tony says looking at Stephen who shrugs confused slightly. 

“There are spells like that but I’ve never heard of any of them ever being used or reversed. Does this change anything for you?” Stephen asks.

“I mean the cat is out of the bag. Can’t really take back that I want a relationship with you. Unless you changed your mind! Then I can completely forget everything that I just listened to. No questions asked. Promise,” Tony says quickly and Levi looks a Stephen ready to knock him out should he prove to be an idiot.

“Of course not. I stand by what I say,” Stephen says and offers his arm to Tony and they walk to the deli together and Levi settles in a chair wondering at how easy it was to get the two of them to admit their feelings for each other.

All it took was a spell from the villain of the week and no one saying a word when the men woke up.

Maybe Levi should become a matchmaker.


End file.
